the_amazing_world_of_gumballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Traitor
'"The Traitor"'http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/video/gumball/episodes/index.html is the nineteenth episode of Season 4 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the 135th episode overall. Synopsis When Alan ditches Gumball to do something more fun, Gumball is desperate to track him down, taking revenge and make him pay for his betrayal. Plot The episode begins with Gumball combing his hair and pulling his face upwards, running into the kitchen, and haphazardly preparing a fancy-looking sandwich for dinner. As he begins throwing rose petals leading to the house's entrance, Darwin walks out and asks if Penny is coming over; after some slight miscommunications, he reveals that it is actually Alan who is coming over for dinner. Darwin correctly surmises it to be some sort of apology for Gumball's repeated, unwarranted aggression towards the poor balloon, though true to Gumball, even the apology is not without abrasiveness. Before Alan is able to arrive, though, Gumball gets a phone call from the Keanes revealing that Jessica is sick. Gumball briefly celebrates the misfortune, though when he soon becomes angry upon seeing a photo Alan posted on Elmore Plus revealing his family to have driven past their house, ready for "an awesome day out." Declaring Alan a traitor, Gumball and Darwin set out to get revenge by following them to Joyful Burger. They try to catch Alan in the act, but what follows is a fruitless goose chase, with Gumball and Darwin chasing the Keanes around town from Joyful Burger, to Elmore Cinema, and to the park, but never arriving in time to confront them, all while wrecking havoc along the way. With all hope seeming lost, they begin to sulk and head home. However, Gumball snaps back into it upon seeing the Keanes drive by and follows them in hot pursuit, finally catching up to them at the hospital. Gumball and Darwin burst into the hospital room to confront Alan, where he reveals the truth: he and his father simply wanted to give his mother an enjoyable day to put her at ease for her flatulum transplant. Feeling ashamed, the two decide to make it up to Alan by performing the surgery themselves, putting Alan on anesthetics before he can protest. The surgery ultimately turns out not to be as simple as they originally thought, with Alan's organs being made of air and thus invisible. In the midst of trying to remove the flatulum, Darwin accidentally causes Alan to deflate, sending his organs flying all over the place. He freaks out and tries to give Alan CPR through his balloon knot to little success, but right as Alan is about to completely deflate, Gumball sticks his finger in Alan, averting the crisis. Alan wakes up to find that the surgery was a success. Unfortunately, a side effect of the surgery causes Jessica to talk out of her backside. Alan complains, prompting Gumball to go off on a rant about how nothing is good enough for him, ending the episode. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Alan Supporting Characters *Dexter *Jessica Minor Characters *Evil Turtle *Penny (mentioned) *Santa Claus (mentioned) *Masami *Leslie *Anais (cameo) *Larry *Mr. Corneille *Jackie *Harold *Hot Dog Guy *Alison *Melted Cheese Guy *Green Bear *Louie *Exercise Bacon *Felicity *Billy *Patrick *Marvin *Martin *Cowboy *Karen *Gary *Hexagon Lady *Clipboard Man *Goblin *Quattro *Siciliana *Librarian *Cupcake Woman *Jeff *Susan *Eggman *Charlie *Shape People *Hank *Carmen's father *Sphere Citizens *Orange Guards *Green Security Guard *Ducks *Sausage Dog *Pantsbully *Julius *Uncle Phil *Hamburger Cop (cameo) *Sarah (cameo) *Richard (cameo) *Rocky (cameo) *Bandage Doctor Trivia *This episode was released on the Cartoon Network App and Video on Demand before it aired on TV on December 28, 2015. *This episode reveals that Alan's father, Dexter, is a surgeon. *It is revealed in this episode that Alan has an uncle named Phil. *It is revealed that Alan's parents, Dexter and Jessica met for the first time at Joyful Burger. *This is Melted Cheese Guy's first speaking role in an episode. *The fourth wall is broken when it is revealed that the Pupulus (such as the Robinsons) are controlled by puppeteers as shown in the diagram where a skeletal figure of a hand is illustrated in Rocky's anatomy. Continuity *"It's Christmas Eve" plays during the part when Gumball attacks Alan for giving him gloves. *This is Alan's fourth major role in an episode. The first three episodes were "The Photo," "The Storm," and "The Saint." *In Gumball's ElmorePlus Photos and Videos, One photo is from "The Banana" and in the videos section a frame from "The Pressure" is seen. *The anatomical diagrams of an Honest Person and Liar from "The Sock" reappear on the walls of the hospital room. Cultural References *The way Gumball cooks dinner is similar to such shown on the YouTube comedy channel HowToBasic's videos. *The Melted Cheese Guy making his one-liner with his sunglasses is a reference to the opening scenes of CSI: Miami, where the character Lt. Horatio Caine delivers his one-liners before doing the same. *The way the characters (except Julius) explode when Gumball runs into them while he chases Alan in super speed is a reference to the Metroid series when the main character gets an ability with the same feature. *In the Polish version of this episode, Gumball asks, "Ktoś coś ?" (loose translation: "Anybody anything ?"), which is very popular modern Polish phrase used on Internet forums and Facebook trading groups. *The music that plays in the scene when Gumball and Darwin are "performing surgery" (while actually making a sandwich) and the fact that one of the "surgeons" lost his watch are both references to the Surgeon Simulator game. Goofs/Errors *In Gumball's first flashback, Masami, Leslie and Darwin were behind Gumball. In the second flashback, Carmen replaced Masami in the scene they were trying to hold Gumball from Alan. **In Gumball's first flashback, he said that he bought fingerless gloves, but the package clearly shows that it isn't fingerless. *When Gumball and Darwin were viewing a photo of Alan's family in a car passing by the Wattersons' house, it is shown in the background that they are viewing the photo before it was published on Elmore Plus. *When Alan and his parents went inside the elevator, Dexter's mustache was missing. *When Darwin gives Alan CPR, he makes a flatulence sound each time he pounds him. But once Darwin stops, the sound continues for two more seconds. References Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes